


Pizza Tracer

by snail_satan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pizza Tracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/pseuds/snail_satan
Summary: A fancic about Pizza Tracer, delivering pizza to Widowmaker





	

            Widowmaker was lying on the ground very wasted. She was so fucking done with Gabe and Sombra’s shit. Theyre were trying to make a new assassination plan but they were just fucking around. Both much more wasted than her.

             There was a knowinking at the door. “Le fuck” Said Widow. “Weve been found out lets rUN!!!”

            “Yooo Amelie, i think??? I think, i ordered some pizza earlier. Can u like, get it at the door??? Idk how much, jsut give them 100 bucks. Lets pull a REm” Reyes screamed at the wall.

            “Wasts that?? A round baguette???? Oui. ok” Widow waddles over to the door and grabbed some money off the table. She barely could walk straight. (bc she was GAY). She opened the door, and there was a rather attractive chick with short brunette hair, a leather sleeveless motorcycle jacket, jet black sunglasses, and a flat box held up by her beefy arms.

            “‘Cheer love, Pizza Tracer here! Anyone ordered a pizza with extra sausage and creame????” She said, in a gey way, scanning widows body with her eyes.

            “Umm, thenk you cherie” Widowmaker said blushingly. She’s never seen a hottie like this before. Pizza Tracer was holding the box (which was fucking massive) andleaning on her motorcycle, and had no free hands, so Widowmaker instinctively without thinking shoved the 100 bucks down her shirt. OOo those boobies were tender Widow thought to herself.

            “Oui pardon me, i… i didnt realize.. I forgot thats not something one does when ordering food..Le Sorry” Widowmaker splurted out.

            “Oh, thats okay, not a big deal, love” Pizza Tracer said, looking directly at Widow and making sharp suggestive eye contact, almost subtly winking, but Widow couldnt quite tell.

            “Umm, that pizza looks le big, perhaps you could help me carry it inside??” Widowmaker suggested, desperately not wanting to part with Pizza Tracer jsut yet, and wanting her to stay.

            “Of course love, im known for carrying a lot of big things ;^). All that extra sausage and creame can be heavy” Pizza Tracer said, scooting a rather close past widow entering her base.

            Pizza Tracer deposits the pizza in the kitchen. Widowmaker looks at the pizza. “Wow that a lot of sausage and creame on that pizza.”

            “Yes it is indeed, and I’ve got more on me right now if thats not enough, luv” She said in a seductive, yet not seductive way. Widow couldn’t quite tell, because she was drunk.

            Widowmaker suddenly FeelsHornyMan. She thinks Pizza Tracer is hot balls, and creames in her undies. She steps up to Pizza Tracer, rather close and rather embarrassingly clumsy. Shit, she wished she was more sober so she could impress her more.

            “Sooo, where do you keep the extra pizza cummies on you?? Pizza Tracer??” Widow said.

            Tracer frowns slightly amused, and said “Well, I can show you, I keep them right underneath my fanny pack”.Widowmaker desperately grabs Pizza Tracers fanny pack to get to the extra sausage, hoping it’s her cock.

            “Whoah hold on there mate. Extra sausage is extra. You still got some plenty on the pizza” Tracer said, grabbing a slice of pizza, and holding it up to Widows face.

            Widow bites at the pizza, and Tracer teasingly pulls it away. Widow got a lot of Pizza creame on her shirt by mistake.

            Ooooh luv, look at that mess. Let me help you clean up.” Pizza Tracer said, and started to take off Widows jacket, licking her breasts where the creame was spilled. Widow felt so le fucking turned on, she couldnt handle herself anymore. She desperately leaped at Pizza Tracers fanny pack again, and unzipped her zipper to get to Pizza Tracer’s creame machine.

            Pizza Tracers cock was very luscious. Big and throbbing, big fat sausage, Widow just had to have a taste. She firmly held Pizza Tracer in place by grabbing her round firm little cute ass, and aggressively shoved her face in Pizza Tracers crotch. Widow began deeply sucking Pizza Tracers cock, and Pizza Tracer leaned back her head gruntly moaning as if she was stabbed in the gut. Widow choked _and_ gagged on the massive delicious **cock.** She wanted to be stabbed by it in the back of her throat. She gently bit into it, and Pizza Tracer moaned so hard she started humping widow in her fucking face, pulling hard at her hair from the back of her head. It didn’t hurt Widow, because she had so much fucking thicc hair, and Tracer had tiny ass hands. No wonder Pizza Tracer was to desperate to be fucked too, she probs cant get much off beating her meat with those tiny hands.

            Widow slowly finished by sucking the tip of Pizza Tracers cock, as she cummed pizza creame on her face, and then yanked Tracer hard at her sleeves, pulling her down onto the kitchen floor next to her. Widow started kissing Pizza Tracer at her neck, and nibbling at her collar bone. Pizza Tracer started running her little tiny hand up Widows thicc thighs, grabbing at her belt. Tracer pushed Widow back by the shoulders a little, straddling herself over her lap, changing the dominance like a Nintendo Switch.

            Pizza Tracer spread Widows legs like soft butter on hot towst, lifting her legs upward a bit over her shoulders so she couln’t really move much. Then she proceeded to dig her face into Widows apparently dyed blue bushy crotch.

            “Oi! Ive always wanted to visit the luscious forest that is the amazon. Its as moist as I expected it to be” Pizza Tracer said under her breath, teasingly. Then Tracer proceeded to nip at Widow’s bulging fat clitoris. Pizza Tracers tongue danced around Widow’s wet puss puss, the feeling was so intense for Widow that her long, tall sexy legs began to spasm wildly in the air.

            Widow accidentally hit Pizza Tracer on the side of her head. “Oh fcuk, I can’t believe you’ve done this” Pizza Tracer said. “Are you being, a _baaadd guurrllll????_ ” Pizza Tracer said.

            “Le pardon me, papa” Widow submissively said. Pizza Tracer pretended to be offended, but was secretly even more turned on now. She pulled down her tight purple leggings to expose her cute little round ass, and slowly inserted her massive creamy sausage into widows hot oven.

            “Pizza is ready for baking!!” Pizza Tracer yelled out. Oh god did her dick feel good inside Widow. Widow only recently had fucked baguettes, so having a real cock up her vigina felt _fucking gooood_.

            “Oui oui papa, le calvaire est là, je sens ce sentiment de déjà vu” Widowmaker moaned out screechingly loud. As she came her puss puss lips tightened around Pizza Tracer’s fat cock.

            “Stop or I’m going to _nutt_ ” Tracer yelped out, sweating heavily.

            “ **_Oui oui papa, le calvaire est là, je sens ce sentiment de déjà vu_ ** ” Widow repeated firmly, humping her hips forward up and down Pizza Tracers cock.

            “ _Is this sexting?_ ” Pizza Tracer said, depositing her creamy cummies inside Widow’s hot, moist, tight gurl cave, moaning loudly. Then she finally pulled out, her cock dripping on the floor, creame spilling everywhere, oozing from Widows red and swollen snatch. They were both breathing heavily, lying on the wet floor, Widows legs still over Pizza Tracers shoulders.

            “I had to… make up for that massive tip.. You gave me..” Pizza Tracer huffed out.

            They slowly got up, reaching for their clothes and getting each other together, both wet in sweat and cummies.

            “Whats taking so long Amelie??” Gabe yelled from the living room. “I want my pizza!”

            Gabe and Sombra walked into the kitchen, Gabe dressed in a furry costume for an unknown reason to Widow. Seeing her questioning looks, he added, “don’t question it”.

            Gabe started munching on the pizza. “MMM, this is fucking delicious, whats this amazing creamy sause???”

            “A secret recipe, luv” Pizza Tracer said cheerfully. She passed Widow a card with her number on it. “Call me anytime you want fast creamy hot delivery to your door. 24/7 Service! Just for you ;^)” Pizza Tracer said as she gave Widow reaffirming grip on her shoulder. She put on her cool sunglasses, and vanished out the door. All Widow hears is the sound of her motorcycle dimming in the distance, longing for the next time they get to meet. And fuck. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Bee, who came up with the idea of Pizza Tracer  
> Thanks to Phabes for helping me write this!  
> Thankies for the read :^)


End file.
